


Skyler Breaks Bad

by emmisaysmufasa



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: skyler snaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 17:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19404685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmisaysmufasa/pseuds/emmisaysmufasa
Summary: not for profit, not affiliated with the show creators but this is how the show SHOULD have gone!





	Skyler Breaks Bad

Skyler opened the windows. It had been three weeks since Elliot and Gretchen had to stop paying for Walter's treatment, and she was worried.   
Worried because he had become so evasive over the last months, it was almost like she was sleeping in her bed with a stranger. It wasn't just the cancer, she could feel it. She knew when she was being lied to, sometimes it was easier to just pretend she didn't.   
"Hey, honey," Walter said, coming out from the bathroom.   
"Hey. I should go put breakfast on-"  
"No no, I've got it," Walter replied and gave her that strange smile he'd been giving lately. Skyler wanted to believe it was because he felt closer to the family with the news of his illness. She really, really did.

After Walter and Walt Jr had headed off, Skyler was left alone with her thoughts. Well. Not completely alone. She stroked her belly absentmindedly. Would Walter be around long enough to be a dad to this unborn baby? Would he even be any good at helping raise-   
No. She shook her head to snap out of it, then noticed the bills from the hospital on the countertop. She sighed and bit her lip, drumming her fingertips on the countertop. She knew a way to make things work out, granted it was a crazy way but still... 

When Walter got home that night, she had decided on the idea definitively. She knew someone who could help, she knew the science....  
Skyler White was going to cook meth.

"So you need all this for a surprise for Walt?" Asked Jeanine, tilting her head.  
"With all the trouble we've gone through lately... I thought it might be nice for him."  
Jeanine smiled. "That'll be $300."

Walter burrowed his head into his wife's neck. He had to get up soon enough, had to meet Jesse, get cooking... but for just now this moment was his, soft and beautiful, and he wanted to stay in it for as long as he could. After a few minutes, Skyler woke, smiled at him briefly and then headed to the bathroom.   
Walter wished he could make things good between him and Skyler again, he really did. But he had to provide for his family. What kind of man was he, otherwise? And anyway, it was too late to take Elliot and Gretchen's money even if Walter wanted to.   
No. He was doing well. He knew the science, he cooked the purest crystal meth in town, he had Jesse to do the selling. And they were doing excellently.

"Yo, Mr White," Jesse said.  
"... Yes?"  
"Not to like, pry or whatever but I was just wondering since we're partners and all... so it's kinda important I know about your health."  
Walter closed his eyes. "I'm in treatment. That's all you need to know. Now come on, crystal methamphetamine doesn't cook itself."

That night he lay in bed with Skyler. She'd come home late, from a job interview. It was hard to get employed as a pregnant woman, apparently, but Walter was more insulted that Skyler thought she had to pitch in. Men of the family provided, protected. That was for him to do. The cancer had done more than take away his health. It had taken away his pride.

Three weeks into business, Skyler was only seeing a small amount of profit, but she had faith it would pick up soon. There were few cooks in New Mexico with the scientific knowledge she had, after having gotten a bachelor in science. She aways wished she'd used it, but Walter had always insisted he would "provide". All he seemed to "provide" lately was headaches. They'd gotten together not long after she'd graduated from college, wedded close to her 23rd. Sixteen years of marriage, and this was what she had to show for it. A dried up shadow of what they had once had. There was no passion anymore. Not even in her anger towards Walt. She felt... nothing.


End file.
